


SCP -3274

by BumbleBooty



Series: SCP-Bots [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, Memetic Properties, Soundwave is an SCP, Telepathic Suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: SCP-3274 "Soundwave". Class: Safe. While this SCP is contained, it is dangerous to any personnel within five hundred (500) meters.





	SCP -3274

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to my friend Swerve, who drew me an amazingly tasty heatwave. So, have this as a gift!
> 
> It is so fucking hard to translate Soundwave's abilities into technical speak.
> 
> Same Universe as SCP-3241 (Jazz), but a different part of the facility.

**Item #:** SCP-3274

 

 **Object Class:** Safe

 

 **Special Containment Procedures:**   SCP-3274 is to be kept in a double sized, high-risk humanoid containment cell. Access to cell requires two (2) level two (2) keycards, and access is restricted from those who have strong familial instincts.  Disregarding this rule will result in reassignment or termination. While  _particularly_  dangerous to those with strong familial instincts, it is important to remember that this SCP is a cognitohazard to  _everyone_.  Several toys are permitted within the cell, but any new entertainment must be introduced in pairs. The room currently contains forty-eight (48) alphabet blocks, two (2) "Etch-A-Sketch"es, four thousand, eight hundred and fifteen (4,815) legos of various colors, and thirty-two (32) plush toys of African wildlife. There are four small beds bolted to the walls, and one large bed at the far end of the room. Any items introduced to the room must be approved by O5. 

The cell for SCP-3274 is outfitted with Auditory dampeners, and those above d-class personnel are encouraged to wear either Earplugs or headphones playing their choice in music whenever near SCP-3274. Headphones are not required around SCP-3274-1B through SCP-3274-D, but caution is advised around SCP-3274-1A due to developing abilities. 

There are no extensive containment procedures for SCP-3274 or any of its 'Offspring', as they remain in the cell willingly so long as 'They remain out of danger.'

 

 **Description:** SCP-3274 is a tape deck, painted blue with white accents. It plays 1980's era tapes, but refuses to allow any tapes but it's 'symbiotes', currently classified as SCP-3274-1A through SCP-3274-1D, into its chest cavity. (See  **Addendum 2.** )

SCP-3274 is capable of 'transforming' into a mechanoid shape, which stands roughly nine (9) feet tall. It has the same coloration as the tapedeck form (blue chest, with white accents forming the legs and forearms), but has a yellow visor that serves as the optical unit. This form is seemingly incapable of expression, but is capable of synthesized speech. However, any speech is locked into the 'Subject: Action' pattern.

SCP-3274's only discernable personality traits are defensiveness over its 'symbiotes' and whomever it claims it's "Lord" to be. 

SCP-3274's abilities are not fully understood, but are considered to be dangerous. Any personnel within Five Hundred (500) feet of SCP-3274 without earplugs are considered to be in danger of becoming instances of SCP-3274-1, and should be promptly removed from the area to be quarantined by Psychological Personnel.  

Should a member of personnel come under the cognitohazard effects of SCP-3274, and should be allowed in contact with SCP-3274 or any of the instances of SCP-3274-1, they are to be monitored for signs of  _Conversion_ (See  **Addendum 2** )

 **05/19/2006:** SCP-3274 has currently become attached to Level 4 Class B Officer M██████ M███████, and has begun calling him ‘Lord M███████’. Any problems concerning the behavior of SCP-3274 should be directed to him.

 

 **Addendum 1** \- 05/01/2006. Interview.

**_Interviewed: SCP-3274 (Mecha Form)_ **

**_Interviewer: Dr. S████████_ **

**_Foreword:_** The following interview was conducted on 05/01/2006, shortly after SCP-3274 was contained by The Foundation. SCP-3274 was sitting in a corner, holding its knees during this interview, as foundation personnel could not convince it to leave the position.

**_< Begin Log>_ **

**Dr. S████████:** Hello, SCP-3274. 

_SCP-3274 stares with no expression, but nods to acknowledge the greeting._

**Dr. S████████:** How are you?

_SCP-3274 continues to stare._

**Dr. S████████:** Alright then... I'm just here to ask you a few simple questions. Please answer with 'Yes' or "No' when applicable, or nod the appropriate answer. Do you understand?

_SCP-3274 nods 'yes'._

**Dr. S████████:** Good. Let's start simple- Do you recognize your designation as SCP-3274?

_SCP-3274 nods 'yes'_

**Dr. S████████:** Were you alone when Foundation Operatives recovered you from  **███████**? 

_SCP-3274 hesitates, but slowly nods 'yes'. It seems to curl closer to its knees._

**Dr. S████████:** Are you usually alone?

_SCP-3274 does not answer._

**Dr. S████████:**  Are you usually alone, SCP-3274?

 **SCP-3274:** Probability: Likely. Opinion: Unfavorable.

_Dr. S████████ is startled by the sudden spoken words, but recovers with little to no outward sign of his surprise._

**Dr. S████████:**  Is it the loneliness that is unfavorable, or the probability?

_SCP-3274 nods when **Dr. S████████** says the first half of the sentence- loneliness is unfavorable (clarification)._

**Dr. S████████:**  Are there others like you out there?

 **SCP-3274:** Answer: Unknown. Numbers: Dwindle. Cover: Rare.

 **Dr. S████████:**  So… it is difficult for you all to hide, and therefore you are going extinct.

_SCP-3274 nods 'yes.'_

**Dr. S████████:**  Are you capable of reproducing?

_SCP-3274 nods._

**Dr. S████████:**  How?

_SCP-3274 holds out a hand.Dr. S████████ becomes glassy-eyed, and the interview is terminated._

**_Post-notes:_ ** _After the interview, Dr. S████████ received three weeks of intensive therapy before returning to his previous mental disposition. He recalls the thought process as 'Intrusive and Illogical', consisting of a strong desire to be physically near SCP-3274. He also reports being plagued with the desire to start a family, although this has not been a pressing concern in previous years. This drive weakens with a prolonged absence from the presence of SCP-3274. It is not recommended Dr. S████████ conduct any further interviews with SCP-3274._

 

 **Addendum-2:** Creation of SCP-3274-1A.

After a tertiary interview with SCP-3274, Interviewer V **█████** (D class, strong familial instincts) was permitted to succumb to the influence of SCP-3274. SCP-3274 showed immense excitement during the experiment, hereon called the  _'conversion'_. The process is defined with three stages, listed below.

Stage 1: SCP-3274 implants the desire to be physically close to SCP-3274 within the subject's mind. (This is considered a cognitohazard, but does not fully fall under the cognitohazard umbrella.) 

Stage 2: Once physical contact with SCP-3274 is made, it will sever one of the smaller tubes in either its wrist or its neck. The subject is encouraged to drink the 'Blood', which is more like an advanced fuel. It is currently unknown if SCP-3274 makes this substance to ingest, or creates or naturally. 

Stage 3: This stage is broken into three distinct parts.

Stage 3A: **_First 'Blood' Contact to Four (4) hours._** SCP-3274 will remain physically close to the subject, who exhibits a 'drugged' demeanor. SCP-3274 encourages the subject to drink frequently, and it’s coaxing is usually responded to positively. No matter how aggressive the subject, they will become extremely docile and remain wherever SCP-3274 has placed them (IE- lap, side, etc.). 

Stage 3B- **_Five (5) hours to Twelve (12) Hours._** The subject will experience excruciating pain, and proceed to vomit blood and chunks of organs. Closer to the twelfth (12th) hour, small mechanical parts such as gears or tubes can be found in the bile.

Stage 3C- **_Twelve (12) hours to Twenty-Four (24) hours._** The subject is clinically dead. SCP-3274 becomes extremely hostile during this time, and removing the corpse is impossible without serious risk to personnel. The body will slowly be consumed from within by metal. 

Stage 4:  **_Twenty-Four (24) hours to Thirty-Six (36) hours._** The subject is now a small mechanoid, and remains unconscious for a variable period of time, up to thirty-six hours after initial ‘blood’ contact. Height and weight remain relative to the subject pre-conversion. These new forms are capable of both mechanoid form, and a form resembling a cassette. Most 'cassettes' will opt into an animalistic form, but two instances have remained in mecha form. None of these new life forms hold any knowledge of their previous selves. It is unclear if SCP-3274 is a separate life form, or a rare mutation of the  _conversion._

As of right now, there are four (4) cassettes, called 'symbionts' by SCP-3274. The first (the 'eldest') is SCP-3274-1A. It is a black panther, adept at climbing and stealth. It is encouraged that personnel pretends to search for SCP-3274-1A unsuccessfully, as it seems to keep it from harming or disturbing any personnel or SCPs nearby. It identifies itself as ‘Ravage’.

The two that follow- SCP-3274-1B and SCP-3274-1C- were created due to a containment breach. Formerly twins, they both have similar physical forms. Both remained in mecha form. One is red with black accents, one is blue with purple accents. They are capable of speech, and enjoy threatening researchers. No incidents have been reported other than the two playing roughly with each other. Approval for interaction pending. They identify as ‘Rumble’ and ‘Frenzy’, but the foundation is uncertain who is who due to paint-swapping.

SCP-3274-1D is the newest 'cassette', consisting of a trial regarding a mentally-unstable minor. All homicidal tendancies did not transfer to its new form. SCP-3274-1D resembles a fruit bat with a black torso and magenta wings. Interaction is heavily encouraged, as SCP-3274-1D is extremely affectionate. Personnel should use caution, as SCP-3274 is notably overprotective of this cassette. It is assumed this is due to the abnormally small size of this symbiont. The preferred designation is ’Ratbat’.

Toys have been added to SCP-3274's cell to entertain the cassettes. SCP-3274 is content with watching over them, and has made no personal requests aside from interviews with Officer M███████. 

As of right now, trials to create more Cassettes have been suspended due to growing sentience, pending approval by O5.

 

All symboints are housed within SCP-3274's chest while in cassette mode. From still images captured while SCP-3274 was storing the cassettes, it appears the maximum capacity is fourteen (14) cassettes. This has not been confirmed.

 

**Incident log: 06/27/2006**

SCP-3274 was somehow able to access a female personnel member, even though she had not entered its cell prior to the contamination. SCP-3274 did not try to initiate _conversion_  with the employee, instead holding her in its lap until she had a mental breakdown over her father's recent passing. SCP-3274 frequently pulled data relating to her father that was previously unknown by any member of the Foundation except the female staff member. None of the information was on formal or informal records. She later admitted that she had thought of the traits when remembering her father. 

It is unclear why SCP-3274 did not try to ‘convert’ the staff member, but she had been known to lack familial instincts. Investigation has been completed, but is under review by O5.

All interviews with SCP-3274 have been canceled, pending investigation of telepathic abilities. SCP-3274-1A is also under watch, considering its tendency to sit near distressed personnel. 

Interviews are currently held and approved by Level 4 Class B Officer M██████ M███████, due to his friendliness with the cassettes and SCP-3274 itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Level 4 Class B Officer: M██████ M███████- Mathiew Megatron.
> 
> Interviewer: Dr S████████- Shockwave. 
> 
> Interviewer: V█████- Vehicon.


End file.
